


May's Country Club

by Soobiebear



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: From Dreamwidth's CMHSlash AU Challenge 2020: Alternate Sexual Realities.  James May finds a use for his new country estate.  Warnings for Slightly Dystopian, Group Sex, Pegging, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Police State, FemDom.Disclaimer: All fiction, all the time. This is 100% graphic porn, just so you know what you're getting into.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Lisa Hogan, Mindy Hammond/Richard Hammond, Sarah Frater/James May





	May's Country Club

Sarah gathered everyone at their new house out in the Wiltshire countryside for one of James’ famous parties. It was a small event, no children, just the six of them for a quiet summers day. The guys had all gone one way when they’d arrived as the girls camped out in the kitchen and opened bottles of wine. Mindy and Sarah were old friends and Lisa had fit right in a few years ago after Francie disinvited herself from everything that wasn’t business related.

“You could not have picked a nicer day today.” Mindy had been looking out the kitchen window to the new property. As the last of the three to move out to the country, Sarah’s previous urban view hadn’t been much to look at.

“And such a charming place. I never thought James would ever leave Hammersmith.” Even Lisa knew how pedantic James could be about certain things. Buying a country place had finally made sense to him after discussions of the remodel and the time frame became a year instead of a few months.

“Oh, he didn’t leave the city, but he had to be convinced to open up the coffers and enjoy his money instead of playing pauper.” There were noises from the back garden, likely the boys settling in or maybe a stray cow wandering across the patio. “He’s settling into country life quite well when shown the advantages.” Sarah smirked around her wineglass.

Lisa’s jaw dropped. “No, you didn’t.”

“I thought we agreed.” Mindy pouted. They always waited for each other.

Sarah’s smirk grew. “You know how the men get.” She looked out the window at a flash of motion. “They get whiny then they get cranky and you just have to take care of them or they never shut up.”

Mindy understood. Richard could be a handful at times as well. Jeremy hadn’t adapted as well to the new rules that the Prime Minister and her cabinet had laid out, staunchly refusing that women had taken over both Houses of Parliament and every position of power available. He was a different sort of trouble.

“Richard was itchy for today, practically crawling up the walls waiting.”

Lisa hummed. “See, Jeremy was the opposite. Complaining and making excuses to get out of it.” She sipped at her wine. “Like he has a choice.” They all giggled. Men’s opinions mattered little these days.

“You should get him on a schedule, so he knows what’s expected of him.” James liked his neat, tidy schedules. Everything was arranged and on time and anticipated.

“See, no, Richard can’t handle that. I have to take it day by day and see what he needs discipline wise.”

Lisa had already weighed all of her options. Jeremy was just one of the men who struggled. “We’ve let them keep their little car show. He should be happy at how lucky he’s been.” Sarah had wanted to pull James out initially and keep him at home like a good husband. Mindy had swayed her into letting James continue to work.

“Maybe he needs more work. Rich is always happiest when he has some cleaning and work to do about the home so he feels accomplished.”

“Yeah, I agree with that. A man’s just not a man if he can’t keep up a proper house.” James now had two houses to take care of. He was quieter when he was busy. “Have you tried dropping your panties beside the bin instead of inside it? James loves that.”

“Tried it.” Lisa frowned. “Then I left my shaving mess all over the bath and it didn’t help either.”

Mindy put a comforting hand on Lisa’s shoulder. “He’ll come around eventually. Once he finds out this isn’t just some temporary lark and accepts his place.”

There was another rustle outside and the girls watched the activity out in the garden. “Well, best get ready.” Sarah slammed her wine and headed for her bedroom to change. Lisa and Mindy grabbed their bags and each took a bathroom.

Changed, they lined up by the kitchen door ready to inspect the men. Sarah went first, the sun reflecting off the red she’d wrapped herself in. Mindy’s outfit squeaked as she walked. It would take a while for the vinyl to break in and mold to her. Lisa was still more conservative with her spiked bra and leather shorts. She was also the only one not in heels but still managed to be taller than Mindy and Sarah.

“Ooh, that’s alright then.” Sarah shaded her eyes from the sun and looked all all three men lined up over the picnic table.

“Look at him!” Mindy squeed. “He’s left his little workboots on, isn’t it so adorable?”

“I want that one!” Sarah pointed and was already off inspecting James at the far end while Mindy fussed over Richard. Jeremy was sandwiched in the middle, knees locked and looking far less comfortable than the other two. Sarah had her hand planted in the middle of James’ back and was inspecting the bra he was wearing. She tugged on it, making sure it would hold. “I think mine’s ready already.” James never put up much of a fight and reveled in whatever pleasure he was given.

Mindy was tracing over Richard’s bottom, pulling at his flesh and spanking him. “Mine’s got an erection. Like I’d put that anywhere near me.” He bit back moans as she spanked him, his cock getting stiffer with each smack.

Lisa hesitated. Even though it was against the rules now and she was too old to get pregnant, sometimes she let Jeremy put it in her. He seemed to like breaking the law, touching himself sometimes and then making her promise not to tell. Sarah would have him arrested if she found out. Maybe Mindy would forgive her - Richard seemed to be a bit of a daredevil himself.

While she hesitated, Sarah had already lubed up the strap on she was wearing and started working on James. He had his knees on the bench of the picnic table and seemed to be at ease as Sarah quickly worked him open.

Richard was still being spanked by Mindy. “Yours looks a little impatient,” Mindy said as she looked down the line at James. He was rocking back into Sarah’s hand, riding her fingers.

Sarah hummed. “Look at these sluts.” She spanked James again with her free hand before grabbing the band of his bra and pulling him back into her. Mindy had her hands on Richard’s hips, looking down the line of men. “I think yours really wants to get fucked.”

Richard wiggled against her earning a spank. “Yeah.” Sarah lined her cock up and pushed inside. James moaned and grabbed at the table as he was breached.

“Ooooh, noisy,” Mindy commented despite knowing how vocal James could be. The girls watched Sarah for a while as the bottle of lube was shared and each of them prepped their strap ons. Richard kept bumping back into Mindy’s thigh. “Anxious,” she said and slapped him on the flank. Her fist made a noise as she slicked the lube over her cock.

Lisa was left with a less than enthusiastic Jeremy, wiping the lube over the smallest strap on she’d been able to find. It wasn’t much next to Sarah’s or Mindy’s girthy choice, but it was fully compliant with all regulations.

She delayed as much as she could, stroking over Jeremy’s bum and watching the other ladies as they worked.

“Is he a bit tight?” Sarah asked as she pounded away at James. “He might need something to stretch him out a bit more.” She nodded at the small cock hanging from Lisa’s crotch.

“No, he’s fine, and I like this size. Makes him work for it you know.” She’d felt badly about it, still unable to be truly comfortable pinning him down and forcing herself upon him. She didn’t mind the others watching them, but worried what would happen if Sarah did get her hands on Jeremy one day. It wouldn’t end well regardless of whatever the law said.

Jeremy groaned as Lisa pressed the head of her cock against his entrance. With a push the head popped through his sphincter and he moaned. She squirted more lube on him, just in case, but he ran so tight and clenched so hard that penetration was difficult at best.

Mindy was the last one to mount, pulling Richard down onto the bench due to their heights. It looked easy for them to thrust and push, both of their paces much faster than Lisa’s gentle rocks into Jeremy.

“Who do you think is the biggest slut?” Sarah was looking over all three of them. James had his head back and was licking his lips. Jeremy had his head down against the table. Richard was rubbing his thigh with one hand, clearly trying hard to not touch his own cock as Mindy pleasured him.

“He’s pushing himself on my cock.” Mindy leaned back so the girls could watch Richard go. “Look at it. Yeah, fuck yourself.” Mindy took her hands off and Richard moved himself. “Look at that one.” She pointed at James who gave a hard thrust back onto Sarah and groaned.

Sarah grabbed hold of his bra straps like reigns and pulled James. He groaned sharply and threw his head back, sending his hair through the air. Sarah’s cock slipped out after a rough thrust and she had to readjust them, using her hands to guide the strap on back into James.

“Fuck yeah,” Mindy breathed. The table beneath Jeremy and Lisa started to shake with Sarah’s hard thrusts and Richard’s movements. Lisa tried to make things look better than they were, moving her hips up and down instead of back and forth. Jeremy would see feel her movements but would be spared a lot of the friction and uncomfortable feeling of being invaded.

Lisa pulled out the scrunchie from her hair and stuck it in Jeremy’s mouth. It would muffle most of the unpleasant noises and hopefully camouflage them into noises of pleasure. She gave a quick tap to his hip, unable to avoid the mechanics of the act forced on them.

“Yours needs some stockings with legs like that.” Mindy looked bored as she fucked Richard, always looking over and watching the other girls. “Nice and long, would look great in a garter and some thigh highs.”

“Or with the line up the back,” Sarah chimed in and Mindy laughed. Leave it to Sarah and James to share the same retro fetish. Lisa hated the idea. Jeremy looked best in his own clothes, a fitted shirt and tailored pants or a sharp suit back when he was allowed to look professional.

“I think I need to change angles.” Mindy pulled back and looked at Richard bent over the table. She added more lube to her cock and let him hang there with his arse in the air. She hitched a booted foot up on the bench next to him and pushed on the small of his back. Her re-lubed cock slid in easily as Richard sighed. “Yeah,” she said as he moaned again at her thrusts. She laughed and it was a bit creepier than it should have been. “Legs spread.” Richard dutifully shifted on the bench and rocked back into her crotch, starting a stuttering string of groans.

Sarah laughed as well, pushing James against the table and kneeling on the bench between his legs. “I love fucking this one.” James hadn’t stopped his moans as the most vocal of the three. His lips dragged against the grey wood as Sarah thrust into him again and again and again.

Lisa wasn’t happy. Neither of them were enjoying things despite how much Mindy and Sara enjoyed their men. She pulled back from Jeremy with the excuse of getting more lube. Jeremy stayed in position until she grabbed at his hip and pulled up. There was one a half a second as she spun them, but she was able to make eye contact with him and he nodded quickly. “I think I’m going to have this slut ride me,” she announced. Jeremy could control depth and speed if he was on top, one of the few times that more speed wasn’t better despite the old catch phrase.

She sat on the bench and it gave them a short reprieve as she lubed his bottom again and they worked on finding a comfortable position. “Sit on it,” she said as she held the small dildo stiff for him. Jeremy was smart and played along, making the best of it they could. He let himself sink down on Lisa’s length and groaned. “Yeah, like that.”

They’d caught Mindy’s eye and she stopped fucking Richard, ordering him to kneel on the ground as she matched Lisa’s position. Her cocked looked even more impressive with its chunk sprouting up from between her thin legs. “Up,” she commanded Richard, waiving him back into her lap. She guided Richard with hands on his hips, holding him steady just on the end of her cock. “Hold the position.” Richard’s thighs trembled at the odd angle. “I’m going to fuck.. your... arse.” She was already thrusting up into him in a move Lisa could never imitate.

Richard groaned as his untouched cock bobbed in the air uselessly.

“Yeah, you like that?” Mindy breathed as her hips worked.

“Yes, mistress,” Richard groaned between sighs.

Only Sarah and James kept their original position. Sarah had her hand under James’ stomach and was wanking him off in time with her thrusts. Lisa’s eyes widened when she saw it.

“Touch him,” Sarah whispered. “Camera is on a ten minute loop.” She nodded to the ever present security camera tacked to the underside of the eve. “They won’t see any of this.”

Lisa double checked the camera, it’s black dome shining in the country sunlight. Jeremy stopped moving and grabbed her hand, holding her around his cock and guiding her movement as they wanked. He was hard, the first time in months she’d seen him with an erection.

Mindy had stilled beside them, Richard leaning back onto her as he furiously fisted himself. Even Sarah had slowed her pace, James arching his back between her fist and where she was still slowly fucking him.

“We paid a good bribe to the MP when we moved. Enjoy it.”

Lisa tightened her fist around Jeremy and stroked with all of her pent up frustration. Jeremy melted into her, hips rising to meet her fist as she reveled in making him feel good. She kissed the side of Jeremy’s face and nibbled at his ear in sheer relief. While it wasn’t like things used to be, the few stolen moments were worth it.

She looked over at movement from Sarah. James was sitting on the bench now with Sarah on her knees, lowering her face to suck his cock. It was such a foreign looking thing after years of being illegal. James wove his fingers into her hair and moaned, closing his eyes in luxurious bliss. “Can’t...” he warned, thighs clenching as Sarah sucked the orgasm out of him.

He deflated bonelessly against the table.

“Do you want to come next?” Mindy’s hand was tugging at Richard, her cock still buried in his arse. “You gonna come for me?” Richard nodded, cords in his throat straining as he tipped his head back into Mindy’s shoulder. With a thrust into her fist, Richard came onto his stomach and Mindy’s hand as Lisa and Jeremy watched.

They were the last ones left and Jeremy moaned as Mindy brought Richard’s come to her mouth and licked it off her fingers. Jeremy’s fingers tightened around hers and he rubbed at the end of his cock. Lisa watched as he throbbed and came with a noise, dribbling over both of their fingers.

Jeremy was heavy against her but she held on to him so he didn’t slip to the ground. Sarah was snuggled in James’ lap and Richard had his face buried in Mindy’s neck.

“That’s why this place was £700,000.” James rubbed a hand over Sarah’s back. It was ramshackle and Lisa had chalked it up to the letting agent knowing James has money. “Worth every farthing.” James smiled happily as Jeremy shook with relief tinged laughter.


End file.
